This invention relates to a lighting assembly for use as vehicle headlamps.
A variety of vehicle headlamp assemblies are in use or have been proposed. Regardless of what type of headlamp assembly is used, it is necessary to properly aim the headlights to direct the light from the headlights in a specific direction from the vehicle. Proper aim of a headlight ensures that a driver is provided with the optimum lighting conditions while driving.
Traditionally, headlamps were aimed through external mounting arrangements. Such arrangements typically included manipulating adjustment screws to change the position of a headlamp housing. The adjustment screws were typically within a mounting assembly that mounted the headlamp assembly to the body or frame of the vehicle. More recently, internally aimed headlamp assemblies have been introduced. Internally aimed headlamp assemblies include, for example, a housing that is fixedly mounted relative to the frame of the automobile. Adjustment mechanisms are used to alter the position of a reflector and the headlight within the headlamp assembly to appropriately aim the headlight. Although internally aimed headlamp assemblies have advantages compared to externally aimed headlamps, there are also drawbacks.
A significant drawback associated with typical internally aimed headlamp assemblies is that the arrangement of components is relatively complex. Moreover, assembling an internally aimed headlamp is typically relatively complex and time-consuming. There is a need, therefore, for an internally aimed headlamp assembly that is readily and efficiently assembled.
This invention addresses the needs discussed above. Moreover, this invention overcomes the drawbacks associated with typical headlamp assemblies. This invention includes unique snapping engagements among various components of a headlamp assembly that render the manufacturing and assembly process far more economical than previously proposed assemblies.